


Feather

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimo discover's a feather and fun ensues.<br/>*Inspired by the drawing by Damaiou, Based on character's from Girl Genius. All rights belong to their creators*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather

Dimo was cleaning out the storage closet at Mama Gkika’s when he happened to find a pure white chicken feather. He picked it up and slowly rotated it around between two fingers. Most of come from a dancer’s outfit, he thought. As he spun it around, he thought of a perfect use for it. The thought made him grin devilishly. 

“Ve haff to do sometink,” a bored Oggie grumbled. The blonde Jagerkin was sitting at the bar watching the other Jagers; most of whom where drunkenly slumped across the tables.  
It was bitterly cold outside and the snow was coming down so hard you could hardly see anything beyond the door. Most the occupants of the tavern where happy to just drink till they passed out, but Oggie wanted to do something more exciting. He turned to Maxim.  
“Vould hyu like to go back to de room and have fun,” he suggestively waggled his eyebrows.  
“No, ve do that too much,” Maxim said with his chin in his palm. “Only so many vays ve can do dat und I’m bored wit them all.”  
Oggie slumped down onto the bar and groaned in frustration. He opened his eyes when he heard Dimo come back into the bar. He looked form the feather Dimo was twirling in front of him to the smirk on his face and perked up a bit. 

“Vhy do hyu haff dat und vhy are hyu looking at Maxim like dot?”

“It vas on de storage room floor und hyu thought it might make our fun better,” Dimo said with a leer directed towards Maxim. “Hyu alvays complain about how bored hyu get wit Oggie und me; dis might make it better.”  
Oggie got up and grabbed Maxim’s arm. “Come on,” he coaxed, “Dis vill be fun.” “Ok,” Maxim rolled his eyes. “Vhatever”. 

Once they were in the room, Dimo told them what he had in mind.  
“Vhat!” screamed Maxim, “Vhy must it be me!”  
“Because, hyu is de bored one,” Oggie reminded him. “Anyvays, hyu make de cutest noises.”  
Maxim glared daggers at him. 

“Oggie vill fuck hyu for awhile, den hyu vill lay on your back und hy vill use de feder. Oh, und if Oggie iz not done after hyu steal hyu, he gets to fuck me.” Dimo explained and Oggie licked his lips; getting to fuck Dimo was a very rare occurrence.  
Maxim took off everything but his hat and got on all fours on the rug. Oggie undressed from the waist down and removed his coat; he didn’t want it to get dirty.  
Oggie got the container of oil and walked over to Maxim. He upended the bottle and poured some down Maxim’s ass crack. Maxim made a high pitched mewling sound and wiggled his butt, prompting Oggie to slap his ass. Maxim playfully growled at him.  
Oggie rubbed some on his dick and then slowly inserted it. Maxim pushed back, relishing the feeling of being penetrated. He wasn’t really bored with it, he just wanted to see what his grousing would cause Oggie to resort to. He smiled at the thought of what Dimo was planning to do to him; his cock twitched at the thought. 

Dimo sat on the bed, rubbing his cock through his trousers. He was so impatient for Oggie to be done with Maxim. He knew Oggie would not cum with only a few thrusts into the purple monster; the last time they fucked, it took him three whole hours. Every so often Dimo had to wipe the drool off his face. 

Maxim was panting and moaning with each thrust, he had wrapped a leg around one of Oggie’s thighs and it made it SO much better. The tan Jager was able to go deeper and that made Maxim practically purr. Once Oggie had felt he’d done enough; he didn’t want Maxim hard yet, he slowly pulled out and helped Maxim up. 

Maxim got one of the three beds and leaned back. He then scooted his butt to the edge and spread his legs as wide as they would go, resting his feet on the edge of the mattress. Dimo put a blanket under where he would be and undid his trousers. He then pushed them to his ankles and got down on his hands and knees. Oggie once again used the oil and Dimo blew air through his teeth has Oggie rubbed his hole with the pad of one finger. He then got down and mounted Dimo, giving him a little bite on the neck to arouse him even more. Dimo shivered and yelped as Oggie pushed in. 

Maxim tilted his head up to watch the two in front of him. Dimo reminded him of a bitch in heat; the way he had sat on the bed salivating and pawing at himself, the way he practically begged Oggie with his body, the way he savored getting bitten. Maxim snorted and laid his head back in anticipation. 

Once Dimo had gotten over the intial thrill of being claimed, he went to work on Maxim’s cock and balls. He slowly ran the feather over the tip of his cock, causing Maxim to cry out and try and close his legs. Dimo slapped the underside of one of his thighs and snarled at him to keep them open. Maxim whimpered and nodded his head. 

Oggie had a great view from his vantage point behind Dimo. He could see all of Maxim on display and it made him thrust harder. Dimo grunted at him and he embarrassedly slowed down. Maxim was still soft, so it would take Dimo awhile to finish the job. He closed his eyes and focused on keeping up a slow rhythm. 

Maxim moaned as the feather travled over his privates. He could feel his dick hardening and he curled his toes each time the feather finished it’s circuit. He whimpered and moaned when Dimo pushed the tip under his foreskin and almost howled when Dimo passed it over his hole. He had never felt anything like this, it was pure torture (of a good kind though). Hearing the noises made by Dimo and Oggie didn’t help things much. Dimo moaning and grunting, the wet sounds made by Oggie’s hard thrusts, it all transpired to make him come undone. He started feeling that telltale warm feeling in his belly and knew he was almost done.  
Maxim’s cock was rock hard and Dimo knew he was almost done. He moved the feather faster and jerked when Oggie grabbed between his legs and started stroking him. Dimo moaned even louder, good old Oggie; making sure he wasn’t left out. 

Maxim came first, crying out louder than ever before. He had never cum this hard before. Both Dimo and Oggie came at the same time, collapsing on top of each other in a panting heap.  
“Mine Gott, dat vas goot!” Maxim crowed from the bed. All Dimo and Oggie could do was nod their heads. 

After they got cleaned up, Dimo spread his bearskin on the floor and the three leid down on it, covered by Maxim’s quilt. They lay in a tangle of arms and legs, all snuggling and nuzzling each other. They luxuriated in the warmth of each other, made better by their lack of clothing.  
“Oggie, hyu cannot be ready again,” Maxim sighed after he felt a familiar part of Oggie nudging his back.  
“He iz rabbit,” Dimo sleepily laughed.  
Maxim turned over and deeply kissed Oggie, at the same time reaching under the quilt. Within in an hour Maxim and Oggie snuggled closer together, with Dimo’s arm over Maxim’s back and his face nuzzled deeply into his hair.


End file.
